Frosty
Frosty and the Backyard Gang is Princess Rapunzel's TV Spoof of Barney and the Backyard Gang in YouTube from the future in very "kindly" honor of Bob West for voice acting as Barney the Dinosaur). It is also a part of the other upcoming events: Frosty and Friends and Frosty's Great Adventure. Cast * Plush Frosty the Snowman as Plush Barney * Frosty the Snowman as Barney the Dinosaur (or a snow-dinoman) * David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Michael * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Amy * Antia (101 Dalmatians) as Sandy Duncan (Michael and Amy's mother) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Michael and Amy's father * Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Tina * Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) as Lucy * Bobby Glover (Little Bill) as Jason (only in Frosty and the Backyard Gang Season 1) * Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Adam * Princess Daphne (Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair) as Marle the Mermaid * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Lucy and Tina's mother (only in Frosty's (Barney's) Campfire Sing Along) * Little Bill (himself) as Derek * Max (The Little Mermaid) as Buster the Dog (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as The Snowman in The North Pole (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Luisa Flores as Mrs. Claus (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Santa Claus (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) as Jeffrey (only in Frosty's (Barney's) Campfire Sing Along) * Grumpy Bear as The Bear * Rhino as Zippity the Hamster * Goldilocks as Goldilocks Puppet * We Bare Bears as 3 Bears Puppets * Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Frosty in Concert) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Baby Bop (only in Frosty in Concert and Rock with Frosty) * Dora (Dora The Explorer) as Kathy * Bonnie (Toy Story 3) as Jennifer * Stanley (himself) as Joseph * Tommy Pickles as AJ Gallery TLoFtSm- Frosty (2).png|Frosty the Snowman (The Legend of Frosty the Snowman) as Barney the Dinosaur David-0.jpg|David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Michael TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Amy Roger and Anita.jpg|Antia and Roger as Sandy Duncan and Michael and Amy's father Anne-Marie.jpg|Anne Marie as Tina Melody.png|Melody as Lucy BobbyGloverPhoto59.png|Bobby Glover as Jason Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Adam FOR4HcsPrincess Daphne.gif|Princess Daphne as Marle the Mermaid Little bill's hqdefault.jpg|Little Bill as Derek Pagemaster-movie-screencaps.com-1616.jpg|Richard Tyler as Jeffrey TLM_Max.jpg|Max as Buster the Dog Luisa_2.jpg|Luisa Flores as Mrs. Claus King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Santa Claus Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Tina and Lucy's Mother Grumpy Bear (from Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Bear Rhino.jpg|Rhino as Zippity the Hamster Goldilocks (3D Fairytales).jpg|Goldilocks as Goldilocks Puppet We bare bears charcters.jpg|We Bare Bears as 3 Bears Puppets Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles as Baby Bop 3. Dora.png|Dora as Kathy maxresdefaultBonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Jennifer Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley as Joseph Tommy.JPG|Tommy Pickles as AJ Plush Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Plush Frosty as Plush Barney Xerces Blue Butterfly.jpg|A Butterfly that makes Frosty sneeze Episode List *The Backyard Show (Pilot) *Frosty's Three Wishes *A Day at the Winter Wonderland (Beach) *Waiting for Santa (Triton) *Frosty's Campfire Sing Along *Frosty Goes To School *Frosty in Concert *Rock with Frosty (Series Finale) Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Home Videos Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Ideas Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs